Haircut
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Kushina pulls a harmless joke on Minato, but doesn't go as she had hoped.


Mikoto giggled mischievously as she snipped the red strains with a pair of scissors. Kushina looked around her dining room, whistling a low tune. Recently, Kushina and Minato developed a game. They'd pull pranks and jokes on each other to see how the other would react. Minato has got her a few times, but she still remains unbeatable. Tonight, before Minato comes home from the office, she's having Mikoto cut her hair. The long red hair Minato loves more than anything.

"Do you think it'll work?" Kushina asked, reaching a hand up to scratch the wig.

Mikoto swatted her hand and went back to cutting, "Tell me, Kushina, how much does Minato love your hair?"

Kushina grumbled, a small blush covering her cheeks. She refused to cut her hair for that exact reason, and requested to buy a red wig and cut it. It was made out of wax, and was very itchy. Mikoto was cutting it above shoulder length and layering it a little. "Are you almost done?" She was growing very impatient.

"Learn to have _patience, _Kushina." Mikoto scowled, "I'm almost done." A nerve popped on both women's temples as the Uchiha tried to finish up before the Hokage came home.

"What if he cries?" Kushina asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

Mikoto laughed, "If he falls for it, he might." She finished up and handed Kushina a mirror while she went to the kitchen to get a broom for all the hair on the floor. Kushina frowned looking at her reflection. It was different. _Very _different. She's use to having the long hair going past her back. Even though she's wearing a wig, it's still something she doesn't want to get use too.

Mikoto walked back in and started swiping the hair up and placing it in bag, "Don't ever cut your hair for real, Kushina." Mikoto said, "It'll be like changing your identity."

"I won't" She set the mirror down and stood up, and walked into the kitchen. Pouring herself a steaming cup of tea and slumping against the counter, she had to squeeze the cup to resist the erg to itch her head.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Mikoto smiled, "Tell me the details tomorrow!" She waved and walked out the front door, and bumped into a certain blonde haired man. "Oh, hello." She slowly put the bag of hair behind her back and gave him a smile.

"Hello, Mikoto." Minato's smile dropped to confusion seeing her hiding the bag behind her. He raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She mentally kicked herself for answering so quickly, "Nothing important." She walked around him, keeping the bag out of view and began backing up, "Bye!" He suddenly vanished and appeared behind her, snatching the bag from her grasp. "W-Wait!" She gasped.

Minato opened the bag and reached his hand in, ignoring the woman's protests. His eyes widen at the sight of the red hair, and narrowed his eyes at the woman laughing sheepishly.

Good luck Kushina. "Bye bye~." She waved and hooped off before she suffered the rath of the Yellow Flash.

Kushina set her tea down and walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. She glared at her reflection for a moment before walking back into the kitchen. She piped up hearing the front door open and close, and tried to act natural.

"Welcome home, Mi-" She turned around, coming face to face with the scowling man and nearly jumped. "nato?" _Things are already going well, I guess. _

"Whhhy?" He asked, glaring at the shortness of her hair.

"Uh?" _It's just a wig. _Minato held a bag up to her face, and pointed accusingly at it. "What?"

He tusked and turned on his heel and made his way to their bedroom. Kushina swallowed a laugh and followed shortly after the sound of the door slamming open came. Walking into the room, she found that it was dark. Minato didn't even bother turning on the lights when he came in.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked as she switched the light on. Once she adjusted to the sudden light, she noted that he wasn't in here. "Where'd you go?" The door behind her suddenly slammed shut and he was behind her. Spinning around on her heel, she nearly came nose to nose with the man. _Maybe I took it too far? _

Minato's narrowed eyes darted back and forth between her and her hair, "Why would you do this?" He asked.

"I wanted a haircut, ya know!" She placed her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes back. He stuck his nose in the air and walked over to their closet and took his cloak off to hang up. "Is that a problem?"

He turned and gave her a grim look before sliding the closet door shut and walking over to their dresser and taking his headband off. Kushina groaned and walked up to and spun him around to where he was facing her.

"If you don't like it, you can just say it." She said.

"I don't like it." He simply put it, "That's why you should never cut your hair." He grinned.

Kushina blinked, "What do you mean?" She froze as Minato slowly pulled the wig off her head, her red long hair falling down her back. "Oh." _How did he..? _

"You left the price tag on." He tossed the wig on top the dresser then walked over to the door and walked into the living room. "Who pays _that _much for a wig?"

Kushina crossed her arms over her chest as she walked up behind him, "Whatever." She mumbled stubbornly.

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked smugly, "At least you finally lost at something." Kushina hates losing.


End file.
